Blizzard
Donald "Donnie" Gill is a former student on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology who was brainwashed into working for HYDRA. Biography S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, Donnie Gill witnessed several students taking a celebratory swim in the indoor pool after a difficult test. Gill had been in the pool area studying, when the pool mysteriously and rapidly began to freeze over, trapping Seth Dormer's leg in the ice. Gill rushed to help, and broke Dormer's leg free, saving him. Later, Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons made a visit to the Academy, to investigate the occurrence. The pair began to carry out their prepared speech to the students, when Gill started crying out for help. Fitz and Simmons attended to Gill, finding that he was being quickly frozen from the legs up. The scientists kept Gill alive long enough for Grant Ward to destroy the offending source, the freezing device. Gill thanked Fitz and Simmons for saving him, and he apologized for ruining their speech. He was escorted back to his dorm to recover. Later, Gill was visited by Fitz, making friends with him, and recalling memories of his own days at the academy. Fitz shuffled through Gill's designs, marveling at the level of intelligence the cadet possessed. Gill told him of a power problem he had been having, which Fitz offered a remedy for, and Gill realized that that was his answer. Fitz reminded him that he should have his "big ideas" checked before exhibiting them, to which Gill replied, "these aren't my big ideas." After Fitz left the dorm, Gill began to work on his weather machine, with his friend and partner Seth Dormer in the room. Fitz burst in, unexpected, and Gill watched timidly as Dormer shot Fitz unconscious. Gill and Dormer fled the scene, taking the weather machine with them. Outside the Academy, Dormer spoke with Ian Quinn over the phone, trying to sell him the machine. Quinn demanded a demonstration, but backed out of the deal without alerting Dormer, and left. Unbeknownst to Quinn's actions, Gill and Dormer activated the weather machine, unintentionally causing a super storm. Realizing the mistake they had made, Gill tried to deactivate the machine, but to no avail. In a instant, a lighting bolt struck the machine, while Gill and Dormer had their hands on it. Gill was unharmed, but Dormer became unresponsive. Coulson's Team arrived at the scene, taking Gill and Dormer aboard the Bus. Despite any and all efforts, Agent Simmons was unable to revive Dormer, and he was announced dead. Gill fell into grief, refusing to even speak to Fitz. While sitting in the vehicle that would take him to the Sandbox, Gill absentmindedly traced his finger on the window, and left a trail of ice crystals.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Sandbox At the Sandbox, Donnie Gill was trained in harnessing his powers which then amplified. Eventually he was brainwashed into working for HYDRA, who then took the Sandbox during the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War with his help.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People HYDRA Threat After the taking of the Sandbox, Donnie Gill somehow broke free of his brainwashing and fled with HYDRA and eventually S.H.I.E.L.D. on his tail. Donnie Gill eventually ended up in Morocco. HYDRA sent two agents to tempt him to rejoin voluntarily. Gill froze the lead agent and then learned that there was a HYDRA transport in the Casablanca Harbor. He froze the area around the ship, rendering it immobile. HYDRA then sent Jemma Simmons and a HYDRA team to bring him back or put him down. At the same time S.H.I.E.L.D. was on their way via the Bus to attempt to bring him back or keep HYDRA away. When Gill saw Simmons he was relieved at first but then realized that she was working for HYDRA. However, at that moment, she was told to speak word for word what Sunil Bakshi spoke, which ended up to be his trigger phrase. She failed and fled to the HYDRA team led by Bakshi who successfully activated Donnie's trigger allowing HYDRA to take control of him. Gill was then ordered to cover HYDRA's escape and stop the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Gill began to freeze the ship but was then shot by Skye with a sniper rifle and fell into the ocean. His body began to freeze itself as it fell deeper into the abyss. The Moroccan Law Officials have yet to find a body. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Freezing': Donnie Gill has the ability to lower the temperature of objects upon touch. Jemma Simmons postulated that Gill's powers were not genetic, but instead environmental, theorizing that they were the result of being struck by a bolt of lightning while manipulating the Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device, with his cells gaining the ability to emit liquid nitrogen. Abilities *'Engineer': Donnie Gill has a degree in engineering. He uses this talent in order to rebuild machines, as demonstrated in his rebuilding of the Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device, originally built by Leo Fitz, and his rebuilding of Elias' radio, that he thought was beyond repair. Relationships *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Allies turned Enemies **S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology ***Agent Anne Weaver - Former Teacher ***Seth Dormer † - Best Friend ***Callie Hannigan **Coulson's Team ***Grant Ward ***Leo Fitz - Idol ***Jemma Simmons ***Skye *Ian Quinn - Benefactor turned Enemy *Elias † - Victim *HYDRA - Allies (under coercion) **Sunil Bakshi Trivia *In the comics, Donnie Gill obtained his powers through the use of a battlesuit that enabled him to project an intense cold through his hands. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Students Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:High Body Count Category:Victims of the Faustus method Category:HYDRA Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Cadets